Love always wins
by Uniquepairings
Summary: Ginny is kicked out for bein with Hermione. So she stays with Hermione and they can't stay away from each other. SLASH!


"Hermione..." Moaned a voice he knew oh-so-well. Ron could hear the lust and pleasure in his sisters voice as well. He wanted to watch but knew better than to spy on his sister and best friend. He was only walking up to see Harry in the owlery. He knew Ginny and Hermione had been secretley seeing each other since the time they had been caught at the burrow.

Ginny was spailed on the bed her head twisted to the side and buried in a pillow to try and muffle her moans as Hermione's head was buried in between her legs. "Ginny I need you to..." The door had opened and a now rather shocked and embaressed looking Fleur and Mrs Weasley now stood in the door way, Hermione looked up stunned and Ginny just lay there with all to bare starring at her mother. "Ginerva Weasley? How could you?" Mrs Weasley said in a deathly low voice. "And you?" She shot at Hermione. "I suppose you seduced her while she thought she had a friend in you? Get out of my house you filthy bitches!" Ginny looked hurt. Hermione looked terrified.

"Ginny, I'm really sorry." Hermione said as they sat on the train to London. "Don't be. I love you. I don't care if my mum can't accept that. She'll be begging me to come home soon." Ginny said as she kissed Hermione gently. "Come and live with me." Hermione blurted out after about half an hours silence. "What?" asked Ginny "My parents know I'm a lesbian. They won't mind you staying with us."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. At least it would mean you have a roof over your head. And..."  
"And?"  
"We could spend all the time in the world together. We have all summer now." Hermione finished kissing Ginny passionatley.

"Hi mum." Hermione said as she opened the door and walked in to her house. "Hi love." a sweet, summery voice said from somewhere within the house.  
"Mum?"  
"Yes?" "Is it okay if Ginny stays with us for the rest of the summer?"  
"Yeah. Shal I set up the spare room for her?"  
"Um, she'll be staying in my room." Hermione replied shyly.  
"Oh. Okay. Does she want anything to eat?" Hermione looked at Ginny and saw she just wanted to finish what they had started at the Burrow. "Nothing you could make up." Hermione replied laughably.  
"Okay. Try and keep the noise down? Your dad's asleep." the voice had a slight hint of laughter now.  
"Sure thing mum!" Hermione said leading Ginny up the stairs not breaking eye contact. Ginny kept just a few steps behind Hermione so that she could take in the whole of the house.

Hermione's room was medium sized, with posters of girls and various school banners, scarfs and photo's on the walls. From what Ginny could see it was pretty neat and tidy and full of books. Ginny skimmed the titles while Hermione sorted out her sofa bed. Picking a particularly large volume, she found it was lighter than she had expected. She opened it and found it was full of photo's of her. All moving. She saw that her photo self was posing in only her black lace bra and panties that she had once woren for Dean. She hadn't remembered wearing them for Hermione. She got kind of turned on by the fact that Hermione had possibly been spying on her previously.

"What?" Hermione asked as Ginny starred at her. Hermione was how she had been at the Burrow. Wearing her bra and still with her trousers on but undone. Ginny took off her shirt, as she had been naked she hadn't bothered to put her bra back on when they had left, she took off her thong and hitched up her skirt. Sitting on the edge off the bed she kissed Hermione, as she knelt by the edge of the bed. Ginny could feel her arousal getting stronger and could tell by the way Hermione was now fisting her hair that she was too.

Ginny was now splaied out on the bed with her head twisted to the side, to try and muffle her cries and moans of pleasure. Hermiones head was once again buried between her legs. A knock at the door made them jump and Ginny was worried that she was about leave both of them homless. "Hermione?" a male voice said.  
"Daddy! I'm a bit busy here!" Hermione gried incredulous, but not letting go off Ginny's thighs.  
"I know I just wanted to say hello and see how you are?" "I'm fine thanks daddy. How are you?" Ginny was amazed by how Hermione could just sit with her hands on her thighs and her tongue licking at Ginny's clit while she talked throught the door to her dad.  
"I'm good thank you. I'll let you get on now. See you in the morning." "See you in the morning." Hermione answered before burrying her face in Ginny's cunt again. Ginny fisted Hermione's hair and burried her face back in the pillows as she felt herself getting closer to her climax.

Ginny woke up to find Hermione watching her from the office chair over the other side of the room. She got up and walked over to her, thenstraddled her thighs and put one hand on the back of Hermione's neck. Hermione looked into her eyes as her hands settled on Ginny's hips. They kissed and Hermione said:"Breakfast is ready if you want any." "I've got my breakfast right here." Ginny answered seductively as she kissed Hermione again.  
"Girls?" "Yes mum?" "Breakfast is ready."  
"O-uh-okay." Hermione gasped out as Ginny suckled on her breasts. "Come on." Hermione said when Ginny drew back and kissed Hermione. "We should go have some breakfast." They got up and Ginny got dressed as Hermione just put her bra and shirt back on.

Ginny wasn't sure what to make of the food that was laid out. Hermione took a bowl and poured some cornflakes into the bowl she saw Ginny was nervous so she gave her some of her cornflakes to try. Hermione's mum sat down with a mug of coffee and asked a few questions. "So, how long have you two been together?" Hermione looked at Ginny and said: "About two three months." Ginny just nodded. "Sorry love. How rude of me, I'm Mrs Granger. But you can just call me mum. Whats your name?"  
"Hello Mrs Granger, I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
"Please do call me mum. How old are you?"  
Ginny looked at Hermione, she just nodded "Sixteen." she lied.  
"You look younger. Nevermind dear, that can be a good and a bad thing." Mrs Granger said kindly. Hermione looked worried but relaxed when her mum asked no further questions. Ginny just carried on eating her cornflakes while Hermione told her mum about what had happened at the Burrow. Mrs Granger was very sympathetic and offered Ginny a permanent home at their house with Hermione.

"Honey I've got to go work and will be back at about six. Dad will be back around the same time. There is plenty of food in the cupboards and fridge, if you want to go out for lunch then I'll leave 100 by the door. Have a nice day. Bye honey, bye Ginny love."  
"Bye mum."  
"Bye Mrs- Mum." Ginny said as the front door opened then closed.

"What do you want for lunch?" Hermione stood in the door of her room while Ginny lay on the bed.  
"Hhhhhmmmm. Let me think. You." She answered slyly. Hermione just laughed and walked downstairs to prepare what she knew to be Ginny's favourite meal. "Something smells good." Ginny said hugging Hermione and kissing the back of her neck. "Mmmmmm. It's your favourite."  
"Oh really? and whats that?"  
"Onion soup with a side of home made bread." Hermione said leaning back into Ginny's kisses.  
"I don't like that anymore." Ginny said flatly as she drew back from Hermione. Shocked by her sudden change of mood Hermione turned and looked at Ginny quizzically "I thought you loved it? I was trying to make this feel like home for you."  
"It does feel like home." she said hugging Hermione again "This is my home now. I want to eat what you eat, I want to live how you live."  
"Okay, but can we eat this please. It took me ages to make. I don't think it is as good as-"  
"Sure we'll eat it." Ginny cut across her.

They ate the soup in silence and Hermione thought she could have maybe used a little more onion. "That was lovely. Thanks babe." Ginny said leaning back in her chair.  
"No problem, love." Hermione said. "Now I gotta do the washing up so if you want to watch TV or something?"  
"I'll help you with the washing up." Ginny said clearing up the plates.  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she got the water ready. Ginny kissed her and Hermione deepened the kiss as Ginny pushed her back up against the small table. She kissed down the brunettes neck, as she undid her bra through her top. Hermione moaned and let her head roll back, exposing more of her neck to Ginny.

Ginny gripped the hem of Hermiones shirt and gently pulled it up, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over her head. Hermiones undone bra slipped off her shoulders easily once her top was off. Ginny kept kissing Hermione while she toyed with her mounds. Hermione squeaked as she saw the bubbles flowing out of the sink. Ginny looked up flicked her wand at the tap and went back to kissing Hermione. She kissed along her jaw line to her ear, down her neck and then suckled at the hollow at the base of her neck. Hermione had her hands tangled in the soft red hair and was moaning softly as Ginny kissed a line down to her breasts and then straight between them as Hermione groaned in disappointment when Ginny didn't stop at her breasts but came back up to kiss her again. Ginny repeated this process three or four times before Hermione said: "Please. Ginny please." Ginny didn't need any more encouragement. She took Hermiones breasts in her mouth and gently grazed her teeth over the sensitive, rosy bud. The hand in her hair tightened and she knew Hermione was enjoying this. She changed over to the left nipple and then back to the right.

"Ginny," Hermione said pulling her back up into a passionate kiss "I want you down there..." she said kissing her again "I want you to go down on me. Lick me out." Ginny went down again and lined kisses all the way down Hermione's chest and stomach, (easing Hermiones trousers and thong down as she did) pausing on the patch of trimmed hair that was just above her sex. Hermione moaned as she felt Ginny's breath on her clit and tightened her grip on Ginny's hair even more. Ginny swirled her tongue around the little nub that she knew would make Hermione scream. She licked her thumb and circled it around the nub as she drove her tongue deep into Hermiones pussy. Hermione screamed when she felt Ginny's tongue enter her. She could feel her climax nearing and loved the fact that Ginny knew how to make her come really hard. She screamed at Ginny to go faster and harder and Ginny complied.

Hermiones knuckles were white from gripping the edge of the table for support, as her orgasm ripped through her. Ginnny held her close and kissed her again until she relaxed from her orgasm. Hermione turned Ginny around, still kissing her, and pushed her out of the kitchen to the stairs. Ginny undid her shirt on the way up the stairs, not breaking the kiss. Hermione guided her to her room and pushed her back onto the bed. Ginny knew Hermione didn't really do foreplay, so when Hermione kissed down her neck she was slightly suprised and when she felt hands creep under her back and undo her bra she was shocked but she never broke the kiss. Ginny was annoyed when Hermione broke their kiss but pleased when she felt her warm breath and her gentle lips on her rosy nipples. Hermione bit gently on the bud and rolled it in her teeth as her tongue licked at the nipple and her hand worked at her other breast. Ginny wound her hand into Hermiones messy hair and gently pushed her down until Hermione was kissing at the waistband of her skirt.

She didn't remove the skirt just pushed it up Ginny's thighs. She pushed open her legs a little bit further and inhaled Ginny's smell. She licked at her sex through her pants. Ginny moaned and tightened her grip in Hermiones hair. Hermione removed the offending garment and flicked her tongue over Ginny's clit earning herself a louder moan from Ginny. She decided to try what Ginny had done to her and licked her thumb then rubbed small circles over the small nub of nerves. She gave it a few more licks then dipped her tongue into Ginny's pussy and tasted her. Ginny tightened her grip even further on Hermiones hair and pushed her head into her as she whispered things to Hermione. "Lick it, go on. I know you want to." She did, so she did. "Oh yes, lick my pussy. OH harder!" Hermione complied and licked Ginny whilst pressing harder on her clit and keeping the friction going. She felt Ginny's walls contract around her tongue and rubbed her harder and faster whilst increasing the speed of her tongue as well.

Ginny came screaming onto the brunettes face and pulled her up to kiss again and smiled as she tasted herself on her lips. "Hello girls. Did you have a good day?"  
"Yes thanks mum." Hermione answered as she Ginny kissed all up her neck and over her collar bone again. "I see you cleaned up in the kitchen then." "Shit!" Hermione said suddenly looking shocked. "Whats the matter?" Ginny asked still kissing her neck.  
"We started in the kitchen."  
"So- Oh. Oops." Ginny said getting up and getting redressed then finding her shirt was half way up the stairs. She handed Hermione her dressing gown and then went to get her shirt. They both went down the stairs and Ginny was still buttoning up her shirt as they went into the kitchen and Hermione gathered up her clothes while her mum did the washing up. Whilst her mums back was turned she kissed Ginny on the lips then went up stairs to get dressed.

"You had a good day then dear?"  
"Yes thank you mum."  
"I hope you took good care of my daughter, didn't hurt her. I know you girls can be quite ruff in sex."  
"Yes I did take care of her. Do you mind if I don't call you mum?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well it makes Hermione seem like my sister and it doesn't seem right."  
"How?"  
"Well I'm going out with her and calling her mum my mum."  
"Oh okay. She said you were going to get married."  
"Really? I-I'm not really- Hey baby." Ginny said as Hermione walked in, now fully dressed.  
"Ginny, whats wrong?" "Nothing. Can I talk to you upstairs?"  
"Sure." Hermione said taking her hand and leading her out of the kitchen.

"So?"  
"Will you marry me?" Ginny asked quickly. Hermione was stunned. She took Ginny's face in her hands and kissed her. They made love once again. Four years later they got married and lived happily until the end of their lives. 


End file.
